Against the Dying of the Light
by ForThoseWhoLoveMe
Summary: In the aftermath of the battle of New York, the avengers struggle to cope with everything has happened. When new secrets are unearthed on top of that,nits difficult to deal with. Clint/OC. Teamfic. Warning: mentions of past abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: New story idea. I'm not sure I'll continue it and I'd really appreciate hearing your thoughts. **

**I don't own anything recognisable. **

* * *

"Stark." Fury's voice was always irritated when he spoke to the billionaire but Tony had never managed to inspire that level of vitriol before. He quickly tried to remember if he'd done anything to deserve it when the director continued. "I need... A _favour_. " he spat the word as if it had personally insulted him.

"Colour me intrigued," Tony replied, a little relieved that he wasn't in trouble though he'd never admit that out loud. "What can the great director of SHIELD want from little old me?"

"Someone's coming in for the memorial service next week. I need you to give them a room for a few days and keep them away from me. "

Tony ignored the spike of emotion that the reminder caused. "Someone non-SHIELD is coming for Phil's memorial? I didn't think that'd be allowed unless..." He fixed the director with a shrewd look. "Who is it?"

"Marian." Fury replied curtly. At Tony's raised eyebrow he reluctantly continued, "Marian Coulson."

"Shit." Tony's mind was whirring. "There's nothing in Phil's file about a..."

"Baby sister. "

"Shit. " he supplied again. "Of course I'll give her a suite for as long as she needs but why can't she stay at SHIELD?"

"Last time she came for a visit she stayed in New York headquarters. She only stayed two days. After she left the room was discovered to have been painted green, a double bed replaced the single, the bathroom had been remodelled and several thousand pounds worth of SHIELD tech that hadn't been reported missing was decorating a new solid oak desk."

Tony let out a low whistle. "How'd she get contractors in to do the bathroom.?"

The director let out a world weary sigh and admitted. "We still have no idea."

So a week after the battle of New York and Stark tower had already been turned into some kind of super hero bachelor(ette) pad. Stark still wasn't quite sure that happened - once everyone had been debriefed they just hadn't left. No one was doing particularly well from a psychological standpoint. Even though some of them hadn't known Phil for long, his death hit them all hard. For the spies who had been friends with him for years it was even worse. By far the worst off so far was Clint who was struggling to deal with the things he had been forced to do under Loki's influence.

Happy had been sent to the airport to pick up one Miss Coulson and by some careful sniffing around Tony had clarified that not only was there no record of her existence but also the two spies living under his roof had no idea that their newly deceased handler and friend - one of the few people they had trusted in the world - had any living relatives at all.

This was going to be bad. None of them needed any drama for a long time and this woman was certainly going to bring drama. At the same time it certainly wouldn't be fair to turn her away from her own brothers memorial. Hopefully everyone would remember they were adults. Hopefully.

'Well, here goes nothing' Marian thought to herself as she stepped off the plane from Scotland to New York. The next day would be the memorial service for her last living relative. She had barely eaten since the phone call from director Fury the week before, she was still struggling to get her head around what was happening.

Going through the motions of working out travelling arrangements helped keep her mind off of the reason she was travelling at all. Now that she'd arrived that security blanket would be ripped away from her. Apparently she would be staying with Tony Stark aka Iron Man while she was in New York though she was still unsure why. She imagined director Fury wouldn't want another one of the rooms at headquarters remodelled but surely he knew she wouldn't exactly be in the mood for decorating.

Marian almost checked her 'family phone' before she caught herself. She still had it on her and on full charge despite the fact that Phil was the only person who had the number.

Glancing around once she was through immigrations she spotted a large set man holding a sign that read 'Miss Coulson'. Well that would be her. Approaching the man she gave a wan smile and held out her hand. "Marian Coulson."

"Happy Hogan." He replied with a firm handshake. "I'm to take you straight to the tower. Do you not have any luggage?"

"No, I don't need much. I was wondering if you'd take me to a security locker at this address instead?" She asked politely. "My bike's there and I'd like to have it at the tower."

He looked at her a little unsure. She understood. She certainly didn't look capable of driving a motorcycle. At 20 she was tall and usually curvy but this latest bad news on top of previous stress had caused her to lose weight dramatically - more than one person had told her she looked like she could be bowled over by a light breeze.

"You got leathers to ride with?" Was all he said.

"Sure do. " she replied patting the grip bag that she'd taken as hand luggage.

"Then fine by me. You'll have to follow me to get into the secure car park."

Riding again felt good even in crappy New York traffic. Happy clearly knew the ways to avoid the worst of it because it didn't take as long as she would have expected before they were approaching the police barriers that were still blocking the area around stark tower due to the damage on the streets.

She saw happy briefly lean out the window to talk to the police officer and gesture to her as he was talking, clearly securing her passage. And then they were heading into an underground carpark. Maybe workshop would be a better word she thought as she looked around and saw several beautiful cars jacked up to be worked on.

Stepping off her own beautiful bike and taking off her helmet she shook out her hair and turned around to find herself face to face with Mr Stark. A very angsty-looking Mr Stark at that.

"Hello," she said in her most polite tone. Tony grimaced a little before he stuck out his hand and welcomed her into Stark tower.

Tony was down in his 'shop, doing a bit of tinkering while he waited for Miss Coulson to arrive when he got a phone call from Happy informing him that the 'girl' - Tony wondered a little at his word choice - was picking up her bike and using that to get to the tower. So when a beautifully kept Yamaha Raider SCL drove into his shop he was prepared. What he wasn't prepared for was realising why Happy's use of the word 'girl' was accurate. He wasn't prepared to see how much she looked like Phil. And he certainly wasn't ready to hear her speak in a polite, neutral voice that was a direct mimic of her older brothers.

He grimaced a little before rallying enough to say, "welcome to Stark Tower Miss Coulson. "

"Please call me Marian."

Tony nodded and gestured to the door of workshop. "I've provided you with a suite with a kitchen so you can help yourself to whatever you want." He hesitated for a moment before continuing slowly. "None of my other... guests... are aware of your presence in the tower. I would prefer it remained that way until after the memorial tomorrow."

He saw Marian flinch a little at the reminder of what was happening the next day but then she looked at him curiously and answered, "if you think that's best."

Tony nodded firmly as he led her out of the elevator and into her suite. He watched as she took off her leather jacket and looked at her properly for the first time. She looked terrible, really almost haggard with dark circles under her eyes and her cheeks looking hollow. Her body was thin in an unhealthy way - her ribs almost visible through her tank top.

She was very young, certainly not over twenty five and her brothers death had obviously hit her hard. Going by the lack of other Coulsons in his tower he would assume that she was now alone in the world with no family left.

He startled a little when she spoke. "Since you don't want the others to know about me I'll make my own way to headquarters tomorrow." Her head was down and voice quiet and he felt vaguely guilty for a moment before pulling himself together.

"It's nothing against you, kid. " she looked up at him sharply, insulted at his word choice. "I just think it would be best to avoid any drama until after. Best for everyone. Now my AI Jarvis is loaded into the entire tower so if you need anything just ask. "

At her nod he turned to go but turned back at her quiet voice saying, "Thank you, Mr Stark."

"Hey, it's Tony. And I couldn't leave you to tender mercy of SHIELD while your here."

She smiled slightly and replied, "hmm, death by beige. What a way to go."

With that he snorted a laugh and entered the elevator commenting to Jarvis, "J, remind her to eat something in a little while. I don't want her collapsing while she's my guest."

"Of course, sir."

Marian woke up early the next morning. She hadn't slept long but it was the best sleep she'd had for the last week. There had been one minor heart attack the night before when Tony's AI had made himself known by asking her to eat. It was all very well knowing that he - it? - was there but it was quite another having a conversation with the AI.

The memorial that day would be at 10 so she got up and had a leisurely shower, taking her time drying her chin length hair - it was always uncontrollable but at least it was clean - and doing her make up. The outfit she'd brought with her was chosen to make sure she was comfortable while still doing her brother proud. She was wearing high-waisted black trousers with one of Phil's old black shirts tucked into them. She convinced herself it still smelled of him but after all this time it was probably more her imagination. The black heals she was planning on wearing would have to go in her bag since she was taking her bike.

The phone call she had received from the agent informing her of Phil's death had detailed the plans for the memorial service. Basically the gist of it was that the director, his deputy and the agents Phil worked most closely with would be at the front and she probably shouldn't join them. That was fine with Marian really. Well kind of. She wanted to pay her respects but she'd rather sit at the back where no one would look at her.

She was interested in putting some faces to the names that Phil had spoken about in his stories about work. He probably shouldn't have told her most of them but he'd set her up with a security clearance so he didn't have to keep too much from her.

When it was time to leave she took the elevator down and met Happy in the work shop. He was taking the limo round to pick up the avengers from the front of the tower. Marian let him head off 10 minutes ahead of her so that everyone Tony wanted to keep her from would be situated by the time she got there.

The memorial service was a blur. The room so full that she was forced to stand against the back wall. She kept her sunglasses on throughout - though most SHIELD agents seemed to think they're in the matrix so she wasn't alone - but the didn't disguise the tears running down her cheeks.

When it ended people from the front row filed out first. Tony nodded at her but she didn't respond focusing on not curling up in a ball and sobbing her heart out that her brother, her best friend and the only person in the world that she loved was dead.

Once she'd managed to get a grip on her emotions she drove over to the cemetery where she knew Phil hadn't been buried but they'd erected a headstone as a monument. When she got there someone had already taken up the best spot.

"Marian." The director acknowledged.

"Nick." She responded in kind.

He looked at the grave for another few moments before turning and pushing something into her hand. She looked down as he walked away and sighed as she saw the vintage no-longer-mint-condition Captain America trading cards her brother had been so proud of. He'd called her as soon as he'd met the captain but by the looks of it had never managed to get them signed.

Now alone she flopped down her back against the gravestone her head back resting against the top. She wasn't sure how long she sat there - first contemplating the cards in her hand and then closing her eyes and remembering her brother in a way she hadn't let herself before. It was real to her now. He was gone. But she wouldn't let herself forget how good he was to her and how well he looked after her. She wouldn't let herself forget him.

* * *

**AN: I'm not sure how I feel about this fic so I think I'm going to wait and see what kind of feedback I get before I decide whether I'm going to continue it or not. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: here we go. I'm starting to get an idea of where this story might go now. **

* * *

By the time she felt ready to leave the sun has moved significantly in the sky and it was fast heading towards the horizon. Stretching stiff muscles she went back to the tower thinking a little wistfully of when she felt hunger and bemoaning the loss of another day without food.

When she got into the workshop Tony was waiting and seemed to let out a sigh of relief, turning down his music and walking towards her. He looked about to chastise her but instead put an arm round her shoulders and led her to her room. After he sat her down on the sofa she realised how bad she must look after several crying stints and no attempts to fix her makeup.

Tony had disappeared and when he came back he was leading a woman in denim shorts and a mans shirt. The woman let out a quiet "Oh." Clearly realising what was going on. She turned back to Tony and instructed him to fetch a bowl of soup and some bread from the communal kitchen. She walked over and sat next to Marian on the couch. "My name's Pepper." She said in a tone that suggested she was talking to a startled deer.

Marian recognised the name though, in fact from the way Phil had sung her praises she rather thought he had a soft spot for Pepper Potts. "Marian." She replies, her voice a little husky from the day. "I think I look worse than I am."

The CEO of Stark Industries levelled her a look that just said 'I-deal-with-Tony-Stark's-bullhshit-daily-don't-think-I-cant-see-through-yours' making Marian snort a laugh before Pepper continued, "when did you last eat?"

"Jarvis told me to eat last night." She replied.

"But if I might interject, Miss Coulson, Miss Potts, you did not actually eat anything." The AI piped in with.

Marian frowned as Pepper raised an eyebrow. "Really? Then I'm sure I ate on..."

"Okay," Pepper said, taking charge "tonight you are going to eat then sleep, tomorrow we're going to go to a spa and your going to get a well earned break.

Marian smiled a little at her attitude but had to say, "tomorrow I've got to go to SHIELD. The will is being read."

Pepper frowned a little at her plans being disrupted but said gamely "in that case I'll come with you, protect you from the drama that Tony seems to think is inevitable and then we'll go for an even more well earned spa day."

Marian thought for a moment. "The other people mentioned in the will are agents Barton and Romanov. They were closest to Phil and as far as I'm aware didn't know he had any family. So yes, there will be something and not the kind you can protect me from, much as I appreciate the sentiment."

Pepper just smiled a little sadly as Tony returned with food and watched her eat as much as she could and sent her off to bed where she went willingly, emotionally exhausted after such a long day.

In the lift towards their suite Pepper turned towards her boyfriend. "She's been Ill longer than a week. "

"Yes, it has to have taken longer than that for her to forget about food."

"Not just that though." Pepper said, her voice deeply troubled. "Did you see the almost faded bruises." When Tony shook his head she continued. "They are on her wrist, upper arms, and when she took off her makeup I'm sure she had a black eye recently as well as bruise on her jaw."

Tony frowned. "What do you think happened."

"I don't..." Pepper began hesitantly. "I don't think I want to know." Thinking back to the half-broken girl in the room floors below her she had a pretty good idea what had happened. She supported a charity for victims of domestic abuse after all. She knew what it looked like. Saying it out loud would make it far too real.

Marian woke up early again the next morning. She had less time than the day before since she had to be at New York SHIELD headquarters for nine to have the will read by Phil's solicitor. She also had less time because it seemed that Pepper Potts had taken it upon herself to make sure Marian looked after herself.

So, when she stumbled out of her bed room on her way to the shower it was to almost walk straight into a chirpy Pepper already looking sleek and perfect in a sky blue skirt suit. Glaring at the breakfast that was thrust in front of her, Marian grunted a "morning." It was all very well getting up early but that didn't mean she had to enjoy it.

Pepper beamed at her when she shoved two slices of toast into her mouth and continued onwards on her quest for a shower. Twenty minutes later she emerged much more awake. Her hair once again had a mind of its own but at least today she only had to put on eye makeup since her bruises had almost faded. She also didn't bother attempting to look smart pulling on her jeans and a dark green sweater that was two sizes too big.

"You don't have to come with me, you know. " she said to Pepper as she got in the lift with the CEO of SI. "You'll have to live with these people longer than I do, there's no need for you to have problems with them."

"Don't be silly. Now I'll meet you there since I'm assuming your taking your bike?"

"What you don't want to ride with me?" Marian replied smirking, imagining the damage her motorbike would do to that designer suit.

"Maybe next time." Came the dry reply.

When Pepper entered the office, the solicitor was seated behind the desk ready to begin, director Fury and agents Barton and Romanov were seated in front of the desk with Marian off to the side, her back to the wall studiously ignoring the curious looks from the agents.

Pepper took the seat next to her and the Solicitor took his cue to begin. "Ahem. Right. There are three people named in the will. I will start with Agent Barton.

"To Agent Barton I leave my property the address of which I will not leave here. On another page is instructions on how to get there and it is given to you in the knowledge that everyone needs a place where no one can find them. It's harder in our world but this property did the job for me so I hope you can make it your place to escape. I also leave Agent Barton $300,000 dollars on the understanding that he use some of the money for the upkeep of the above mentioned property."

Pepper wondered how Marian felt about her brother giving so much to an Agent that she'd never met. Nothing showed on the young woman's tense face and Pepper reached over to give her arm a squeeze - an action that was not missed by Agent Romanov who gave the girl another curious examination.

"Next to Agent Romanov. I understand that you, perhaps even more so, need a secret place to call your own when you need to escape from the world. Nowhere I own at the moment would satisfy your unique requirements so instead I leave you my family's estate in Scotland on the understanding that it can be sold and the money go towards a home in the location I'm sure you have in mind. I also leave my mothers grand piano to you as a reminder to enjoy yourself."

Pepper was again surprised at how much Phil chose to gave the spies and wondered how much he would give to his sister.

"To Marian I leave the rest of the contents of my bank account and any of my positions not left in either of the previous mentioned locations.

"That amounts to $140,200 for your information Miss Coulson and all of the possessions have been boxed up for you to do with as you wish."

Both spies had visibly tensed and turned to face Marian when her name was read. Director Fury pinched the bridge of his nose. The solicitor being oblivious to the tension in the room or a very good actor looked at the last page of the will and handed it to Agent Barton informing him that these were the instructions to the property he had been left.

Marian knew what the paper said and pre-emptively cringed at the thought of the Agents reaction. Agent Barton snorted and read aloud in an incredulous voice 'Ask Marian.'

Pepper swiftly cut in, "I think introductions are in order, don't you director?"

The director sighed before saying, "Fine. Black widow, Hawkeye this is Coulson's little sister. Marian this is Agent Romanov and Barton."

Marian almost visibly gathered her courage together and pushed down her dislike of being touched and held out her hand to Barton. "It's an honour to meet you both." Neither of them moved to shake her hand so she dropped it back to her side.

"He never mentioned you." Barton said bluntly, rudely and with intent to wound.

The Director face palmed before stalking from the room. Pepper was glaring in a way that had forced Tony Stark to listen to her but all Marian said was, "I imagine that was the case. He spoke a lot about you two though. Sang your praises every time we talked." With that she left taking her copy of the will.

"Congratulations, Agent Barton. Not only have you hurt your friends little sister but you've also proven that a 20 year old girl who lost the last member of her family a week ago is significantly more mature than you. She's staying in the tower so I imagine you'll be able to get the address of that property off of her there." With her rant finished Pepper stalked out to find Marian.


End file.
